


Longing

by Ciceronianus



Series: Drabbles from the Mojave [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciceronianus/pseuds/Ciceronianus
Summary: Years have passed after the second Battle of Hoover Dam.





	

Years later, Julie and I were talking over dinner.

She asked me, “Did you love him?”

I prevaricated for a moment before arriving at: “You know as well as I do that that was an incredibly loaded question.”

Julie nodded solemnly. Outside, on the street, a gaggle of children chased each other, playing at some game. Ghouls and Mutants, maybe.

She asked, “Do you think he ever loved you back?”

I sighed.

“There were times when I think he did. Mostly, I think he loved the idea of me. You know we never actually…”

I trailed off with a shrug.


End file.
